protosciencefandomcom-20200215-history
Wiki Community Webring
=Purpose of the webring= The Wiki Community Webring is for all wiki websites that seek to develop their own community of users and to be part of a larger group of similar websites. The wiki interface provides a unique advance for the development of online virtual communities. Let's come together and build the wiki way! *Return to the Wiki Community Webring navigation page. The Wiki Community Webring Join this webring | Visit the Ring Hub | Random webring site Visit the previous webring site | Visit the next webring site Why bother with webrings? Wiki can all link by means such as WikiNodes or bus tours. Webrings can bring new people to the wiki world. Webrings are community directories that can link people with specific interests to specific wiki. Rules for the Wiki Community Webring #Websites that are a community wiki can apply to join the Wiki Community Webring. Almost all wiki seek to establish a group of people with a similar interest or goal. I think you would have to work hard to have a wiki that is not a community wiki. In addition to being a local community, members of the Wiki Community Webring must be interested in being part of the larger wiki community that extends across multiple websites. In general, this means that each wiki must have multiple ways of linking to other wikis. #This page is the Ring Homepage for the Wiki Community Webring. This page contains the rules for the ring and explains how the ring is managed. If you feel that these rules have not been enforced fairly, please leave your comments on the complaints page. Other comments about the webring can go on the talk page. The manager of the Wiki Community Webring monitors additions to these pages and will respond. It is probably best to also either use the webring.com message system or direct email (to mindbrainsoul@yahoo.com). #This page includes an attempt to anticipate and answer most questions that visitors, applicants, and members may have about the Wiki Community Webring. In addition to the information on this page, please see the FAQ (frequently asked questions). #Applicants to this ring are reviewed in a timely manner (with exceptions for unforeseen situations). You can always go to this page to check if the webring manager is not reviewing webring mail and applications in a timely manner. #Applicants to join the webring are subject to 'conditional approval'. This means that when you submit your website, I will look at it and decide if it should be in the ring. If I reject your site, I will tell you why. Upon approving new applicants, they become active if their navigation code passes, otherwise they join the ring as a suspended member and I work with you to get your navigation code working. #As mentioned above, sites that request membership in the Wiki Community Webring are given clear reason if the site is rejected. If you feel thet my evaluation of your website was not complete or correct, contact me. I can also work with you to make your website meet the requirements for membership. To contact the manager (John Schmidt) it is probably best to either use the webring.com message system or direct email (to mindbrainsoul@yahoo.com). #Websites in the ring will be suspended if they fail to maintain functioning ring navigation bars or if they contain illegal content or if they no longer meet the requierments of the webring. Suspended members will be given fair time to become reinstated prior to removal. The default is a 90 day grace period before automated management kicks you out of the ring. During those three months, you can work with the ring manager to get reinstated as a fully approved member of the ring. To contact the manager (John Schmidt) it is probably best to either use the webring.com message system or direct email (to mindbrainsoul@yahoo.com). functioning webring navigation bars – this means that HTML code errors on your page do not interfere with use of the webring navigation bar. It also means that when a visitor to your page clicks on a link in the webring navigation bar, they go to the URL specified by that link, not some other page and they are not subjected to any kind of distraction such as a pop-up ad. #The Wiki Community Webring Ring keeps a Navigation rating that is no lower than 90 (this demonstrates manager attentiveness to failing and suspended sites). =See Also= *A list of all webrings managed by John Schmidt * webring.com profile for jwschmidt. *The webring.com main page. I'm a WebRing Ethical Manager Prev List NextManager Ring for rings hosted by WebRing. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Webring Category:Wiki Community Webring